


Дитя порока

by Wolf_Song



Category: Wild Cats Online
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Ты - демон, дитя порока. Если ты хочешь - ты приходишь и берёшь. Какая к чёрту разница, что скажут вокруг.





	Дитя порока

  
День за днём ты чувствуешь себя увереннее среди своих на новой должности. Конечно, куда тебе до предводителей и целителей, но и в твоих лапах сосредоточено власти больше, чем у других. О целителях… Ты и раньше дружила с той хорошенькой пушистой целительницей, Пыльностью. Тебя саму давно отпустила чёртова астма и, похоже, возвращаться не думала, и рядом с такой хрупкой кошкой даже ты глядела крепким воителем.  
  
Потом подумала впервые: _а что будет, если я назову её моею?.._  
  
Ты даже оглянулась кругом, как будто боялась, кто бы не подслушал твоих мыслей, худо не велико, да и кто так может? — а дрожь пробрала до костей, _порочная_ дрожь, не совсем твоя, ты уверена в этом. А потом всё же ловишь себя на отблеске мрачной, злой силы. Демон. Вот уж кого при свете дня от простого воина не отличить, но стоит приглядеться повнимательней, не блеснут ли коготки к ночи? Чёрные, таких не бывает у живых котов, ходящих только по земле. А у тебя — такие. Вымаранные в крови и ночной зимней мгле, бушующей метелями и злым кусачим ветром. Вот ты, порождение преступления.  
  
И она — такая бесконечно хрупкая и беззащитная в твоих когтях.  
  
И помстится косой взгляд, брошенный вскользь, — при всех тебя не осмеять, за обиду ответишь, и не шуткой, не ранящим словом, а быстрым ударом!.. А кто-то внутри, всегда трезво глядящий на тебя и себя со стороны, так и заходится осколочным смехом, режущим, как прозрачные барьеры, придуманные Двуногими. Ты — демон, дитя порока. Если ты хочешь — ты приходишь и берёшь. Какая к чёрту разница, что скажут вокруг. Просто подойти и возьми то, что принадлежит тебе, заклеймённое тобой.  
  
Сумерки забираются в целительскую, и твои шаги заглушает вязкая сырая мгла, пахнущая дождём и пряностью трав. Запах грозы — единственное, чем можешь ты себя выдать. Но только не тогда, когда в спину и без того дышит Сезон Падающих Листьев. Но она всё же улавливает твою поступь. Ты слишком часто бываешь здесь, чтобы убедиться, не нависает ли над тобой новый приступ астмы. Она знает твою поступь, чувствует её, помнит твоё дыхание и ощущение твоего присутствия, присутствия демона.  
  
Дыхание тьмы стелется под лапами, и ты поднимаешь взгляд на неё, заставляя пятиться к стене. Берёшь чуть не с гордостью — своё, клеймёное! А на утро находишь на своей щеке всё ещё кровящие следы.  
  
Не такая уж она и беззащитная.  
  
Но зато — _твоя._  
  
Теперь вы вместе дети порока. 


End file.
